


Part 1: The Solstice

by AdrianBlack



Series: 'Tis the Season [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 'Tis the Season Series, Aged-Up to Late 20's, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hair Pulling, Holidays, Inspired By Tumblr, Legal Drug/Alcohol Use, Light Bondage, Links included, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Sokka (Avatar) Being Ridiculous, Spanking, Winter Solstice, Zuko (Avatar) Putting Up With Sokka, playlists included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianBlack/pseuds/AdrianBlack
Summary: His fingers brush over the intricate, Japanese-style dragon tattoo covering Zuko’s upper arm.  The dragon’s head rests just under his collarbone where it meets his shoulder.  Sokka presses a kiss to it’s small face.“Druk,” he purrs.Zuko rolls his eyes as he steps out of his jeans.  “I can’t believe you named my tattoo.”Sokka laughed, “He’s got such a fierce personality.  I couldn’t help myself.”Zuko pretends to be exasperated, but he loves it.  And Sokka knows.  He grins like he’s won and Zuko wants to wipe the look of victory off his face.***Sokka and Zuko have been together for 3 years already, and this year is the first one they've spent their winter holiday vacations alone together.  With a pandemic still raging, they get an Airbnb for a couple weeks and go through the ups-and-downs of the season together.***Part 1 covers their first day at Glass Beach in northern California and the Winter Solstice with gratuitous stargazing and some fun role playing.The Solstice is all fluff and humor with sweet, domestic intimacy and sex all the way through.  Please enjoy some healthy, smutty, love this season.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 'Tis the Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056236
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set to the tune of Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.  
> (Here’s a [ link](https://youtu.be/lj4Oqd3LAts) to a 1-hour loop of this song on YouTube. If you’re a crazy person, like me:)) 
> 
> Please reference this beautiful artist interpretation of Sokka. This [piece](https://6y9brows.tumblr.com/post/622698618394198016/pictures-youd-fin-in-their-phones) was the inspiration for his appearance in this series. (Thank you, Rachel for teaching me to embed links!!)
> 
> CW: marijuana use

The wind whipping off the Pacific Ocean is the kind that’s bone chilling. Zuko shoves his fists deeper into his pockets and toes at the odd array of colored glass and pebbles. He supposed there was sand under there somewhere. They’d walked across some to get to this famous part of the beach.

Zuko hated the beach.

But here he stands in Fort Bragg, California, thinking about sand.

_Why, again?_

“Babe! Look at this one!”

_Ah, yes,_ Zuko remembers warmly. _Sokka._

A smile pulled at his lips. Zuko looked over to where Sokka was crouched. Tendrils of hair had been blown loose and were waving wildly around his face. He would do anything for Sokka. Including going to a beach in Northern Cali for the winter holidays. In the middle of the pandemic. Where they cannot do anything but go to the beach and keep to themselves for the two weeks they were here. The grin plastered across Sokka’s face warmed Zuko up enough for him to walk over and look at the big piece of blue glass he was holding out. It was in the rough shape of a heart. Zuko reached for it.

“Jesus, Zuko! Your nails are turning blue! Where are your gloves?!”

“I left them in the Airbnb,” he said, glancing at his cuticles.

“You don’t have your beanie either. Aren’t you freezing?” Sokka asked, concern tainting his voice.

Zuko tried to shrug casually, but his body betrayed him and a huge shudder ripped through him. He tried to hold himself rigid through it, teeth clenched against chattering, but Sokka noticed.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I know how much you hate the cold.”

He dropped the glass heart into his pocket and wrapped his hands around Zuko’s, chafing it between his to try to warm them up a bit.

“Come here,” he said as he dragged him over to one of the more level rocks. He pulled Zuko up and laid out a folded woven blanket. Zuko sat down and Sokka wedged his way between his legs. He sank back against Zuko, blocking most of the wet wind that was blowing off the sea. Sokka put Zuko’s hands into the pockets of his own sweater.

They were fuzzy and warm inside. Sokka knew how to pick a good coat. Living in Vancouver most of his life taught him a thing or two about appropriate winter wear. Zuko’s jacket he bought in Ojai before they left for this trip just couldn’t compare. It was a soft black leather, but had a silky polyester lining that did absolutely nothing to keep him warm. He nuzzled his face into the fur lining of Sokka’s hood and let out a deep sigh as he started getting the feeling in his fingers back again.

Sokka struggled against the cold and wind to spark up one of the pre-rolled joints the hosts had left for them.

“I just needed an adventure,” Sokka said in that throaty voice he got when he talked through his hit. The cloud of smoke blew over their heads and dissipated. Zuko clutched him tighter, feeling grounded and centered.

“I know, babe. I’ll be okay. I just didn’t expect the beach to be so cold.”

His nose nuzzled the back of Sokka’s ear and he pressed a soft kiss to his neck. He was starting to warm up. Sokka took another hit and held the joint up to Zuko’s mouth. He held it tight in his lips and took a deep pull off it. Sokka took over the neck nuzzling and pressed dry kisses down his throat.

“Are you sure _you_ aren’t cold?” Zuko asked with a skeptical note as he passed the joint back to Sokka. Of all the things, Sokka was wearing shorts. Short ones. It had to be in the 40’s with the windchill, but he wasn’t shivering and there were no signs of goosebumps on his tawny thighs. Sokka just laughed.

“I’ve got thick blood. I’m used to negative temps. This is nothing,” he brushed his concern off. Sokka sucked in another hit.

He pressed his mouth to Zuko’s, exhaling slowly. Zuko’s mouth opened under his and their tongues brushed as he inhaled the shotgun hit. He kissed him back fiercely and ran his nails over Sokka’s bare thighs. Sokka made a little noise and squirmed back against Zuko. Zuko pressed back, hands rising higher up his legs. His fingers brushed under the hem of the shorts.

_God!_ Zuko wants to suck him off _bad_ _ly_ , but it’s so damn cold he’s afraid his chattering teeth would cause damage.

Apparently Sokka was thinking the same thing because he put the joint out and stashed it in his little metal cigarette case, closing it with a snap. He flipped over in Zuko’s lap and reached for his pants. His eyebrows did a wiggly dance and his eyes darted around looking for any possible spectators.

Zuko looked behind him and was unsurprised to find them still alone.

“I don’t think anyone else is crazy enough to go to the beach for the winter holidays,” Zuko commented, voicing the obvious. “It’s just us.”

That was all Sokka needed to hear before he’s crouched on his knees, quickly undoing Zuko’s pants. From his groin, warmth spreads quickly through Zuko’s body. Sokka’s lips brush over his exposed cock. Pressed warm kisses down the shaft.

He watched Sokka intently, admiring the dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. He drug his nails through the shaved waves on the side of his head and pulled his hair loose from the elastic band. Sokka’s mouth engulfed him and his hands clutched at the thick, dark strands, desperately trying not to thrust hard into the back of Sokka’s throat.

The contrast of the chill December sea breeze against Sokka’s absolute _oven_ of a mouth had all his hairs on end. He could feel the blush on his face creep down his throat and when Sokka did that little sucky-twisty thing, he threw his head back with a gasp. The biting wind actually felt refreshing on his fiery skin. It was an odd sensation being so cold and so hot at the same time. It didn’t take long for the heat to win and soon Zuko was panting and gasping for air.

“So- Sokka! Fuck,” Zuko grunted. He was so close. The salty air he gulped into his lungs stung like ice. His hips thrust into Sokka’s mouth, his name falling from his lips over and over again. And Sokka just took him down deeper and deeper with each thrust until his septum ring was brushing against Zuko’s zipper, hair spilling across his lap. Sokka swallowed convulsively. Sparks exploded behind Zuko’s eyes and he tipped over the edge, pulsing cum down his throat.

The obscene noise Sokka made pulling off his cock was thankfully carried away on the fierce wind. He quickly tucked him back into his pants, planting a chaste kiss on the head before zipping him back up. Zuko cupped his jaw and pulled his face up, pressed their foreheads together, both breathless and panting. Eyes closed, he brushed his nose against Sokka’s.

“I love you,” he breathed against Sokka’s mouth.

“I love you more,” Sokka said with a laugh, his grin pressed to Zuko’s lips in a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s look for some more glass.”

He hopped up and held out his hand for Zuko. He laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Sokka’s knuckles as he made his way to his feet. With Sokka’s heat gone, the chill began to creep back in.

“Here. Put these on,” Sokka offered, holding out his pair of leather gloves from his backpack. He puts them on while Sokka folds up the blanket and puts it in the bag.

“Are you sure you don’t want them?” Zuko asks, but he’s already warmer and loathe to give them up now that he has them on.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I can’t pick up glass as well with them on,” he says with a shrug.

Zuko pulls him close, kisses his lips. Zuko can't ever get enough of Sokka. They’ve been together for 3 years already, but he never could keep his hands to himself. The kiss started off soft and gentle, but soon Sokka was breathless and pressing himself against Zuko. He’s hard as a rock. Zuko works his hand between their bodies and grasps the bulge.

“Come on, Sokka. Let’s go back to the house. Let me take care of you, baby. We can get more glass later. We’re here for 2 weeks and it’s only our first day.”

Zuko hadn’t released his grip on Sokka’s cock while he whispered in his ear. Sokka just nodded mutely, dragging him toward the parking lot. It’s rare when Sokka is speechless. Zuko doesn’t mind. The silence guides his mind to the place, not so far away, where he can have his lover. His thoughts are downright salacious and he glances over at Sokka. He’s smirking back at him. He knows what he’s thinkin' about. They interlace their fingers and Sokka kisses the leather glove. Dark clouds hover on the horizon and Zuko thinks they picked the right time to take this someplace warmer.

* * *

The second they close the door, Zuko’s pushing Sokka up against it. Sokka had managed to fend off the chill of the air, but was no match for Zuko’s attentions. Goosebumps start to raise the minute Zuko’s left hand meets his waist. His fingers grip his hips with a bruising, punishing force. Zuko’s leg is slotted between Sokka’s, and they’re grinding up against each other, kissing for what feels like hours.

Zuko’s hands find their way down Sokka’s pants, squeezing and stroking his cock. Sokka’s thrusting into his hand, head thrown back, neck exposed. Zuko can’t help but watch his face. Every stroke, twist, tug pulls a new expression from him. It doesn’t take long until his hand is slick with precum. Zuko puts his fingers on Sokka’s tongue, ‘cause he knows he loves the taste.

Zuko’s pulse jumps to a frantic pace as Sokka sucks his fingers. He can feel Sokka’s heartbeat match his, fluttering under the fingertips he brushes over his throat. Every other beat, Zuko’s beats for. Sweat prickles around Zuko’s hairline, inside this place is warm. A clap of thunder vibrates the house and outside it starts to pour.

“Mmm,” Sokka hums around Zuko’s fingers. He licks and sucks them clean and pushes off from the door, stepping into Zuko’s space. He walks him backwards through the large living room. Hands fumbling to pull clothes off each other, leaving a trail of forgotten coats, shirts and pants to the bedroom. They get distracted against a wall in the hallway when Zuko attacks Sokka’s neck, sucking bruises on his skin. Zuko stumbles trying to walk with his pants around his ankles and Sokka grabs his arms to steady him. His fingers brush over the intricate, Japanese-style dragon tattoo covering Zuko’s upper arm. The dragon’s head rests just under his collarbone where it meets his shoulder. Sokka presses a kiss to it’s small face.

“Druk,” he purrs.

Zuko rolls his eyes as he steps out of his jeans. “I can’t believe you named my tattoo.”

Sokka laughed, “He’s got such a fierce personality. I couldn’t help myself.”

Zuko pretends to be exasperated, but he loves it. And Sokka knows. He grins like he’s won and Zuko wants to wipe the look of victory off his face. He grabs Sokka’s hips and pushes him face down over the big four-poster bed. Sokka watches over his shoulder as Zuko drops his briefs and climbs on the bed to straddle his ass. He leans down and twists Sokka’s face to capture his lips in a kiss, grinding his cock against the crack of Sokka’s ass. He pins his wrists to the bed and sucks another spot on his throat. Hips rock softly back and forth and Zuko bites down on the thick muscle connecting Sokka’s shoulders.

“Sokka,” Zuko groans against his skin, kissing down his back, pressing his lips to the black ink of his tattoo.

Sokka can’t take the teasing anymore. He whines as he pushes his hips back, opening up under Zuko. “I love the way you say my name,” he breathes into his shoulder.

Zuko grins wickedly. “Sssssssssokkaaaaaa,” he hisses out just behind his ear, licking at the piercings like a snake.

“God! Not like Voldemort, you bastard! Jesus, Zuko!” he laughs.

Zuko loves when Sokka laughs. He lets go of his wrists and starts running his fingers lightly over his ribs.

“Oh my god, don’t you dare!” Sokka warns, sharply.

Zuko barks out a laugh and doubles his efforts. Sokka squeals and desperately tries to get out from under him, laughing hysterically. Zuko is a ruthless tickler and once he’s started he won’t stop. Sokka was twisting and turning attempting to throw Zuko off him.

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop! Zuko! Oh my god, Zuko, STOP!” 

Another squeal flies from his lungs and he’s choking on the laughter and desperate screams. Tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Please, Zuko! Stop. I swear to god! STOP! STOP! NO-”

A loud fart rips through the noise and they both fall silent. Zuko looks down at Sokka and he’s buried his face in his arms, tips of his ears dark with embarrassment. He peeks out to look at Zuko’s face and starts laughing at the expression that must have been on it. And then they’re both laughing hysterically. Zuko rolled off Sokka, clutching his stomach, absolutely falling to pieces. There's a sudden, rushing ripple of _something_ through his body and he realizes he hasn't laughed this hard in a really long time. He gasps for air.

Sokka slaps his shoulder, “I told you to stop!”

But that just makes Zuko laugh even harder. “The whole bed shook from that! What did you eat?!” He _barely_ made that a coherent sentence through all the mirth choking him. Sokka dissolved into cry-laughing again, a fresh wave of tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

The doorbell rings and they freeze, chuckles dying on their lips. Minds blank, breaths heavy.

“What?” Sokka gasps, confused.

It takes a minute for Zuko’s mind to catch up and remember they had ordered groceries before going down to the beach. The bell rings again.

“I think it’s our food,” he said, getting off the bed and grabbing the bathrobe from the back of the door. “I’ll go get it.”

Zuko presses another kiss to Sokka’s ear as he belts the robe, lips brushing the metal industrial bar through his cartilage, and heads for the front door. He can hear water running in the bathroom as he walks past all the gaudy holiday decorations.

The owners spared no expense in decorating. And not just the usual Christmas ones. Hanukkah ended on the 18th, but the window still held a little electric menorah and wooden dreidel. There was a small half circle table against one wall that had the appropriate table runner for Kwanzaa. The kinara, bowl of (fake) fruit and wooden goblet were all arranged over the bright yellow, green and reds of the beautiful cloth. Every window and available edge was covered in garland and white string lights. Mushroom shaped stockings hung from the fireplace mantle. The Christmas tree was topped with a 5-point pagan star, an assortment of candy canes, angels, Santas, and reindeer ornaments hung on the boughs. Sokka had brought all their presents here, and placed them under the tree at some point. He was surprised there wasn’t a Krampus doll somewhere. These people tried to cover all their bases. Even the fireplace mantle had a stack of DVD copies of those old-school claymation specials. He shook his head to clear out all the sugar plum fairies that had moved in and walked into the foyer.

He grabbed a face mask hanging from the key rack by the door and put it on before drawing it open.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi, I brought your order from Safeway,” the woman said with a thick Hispanic accent.

“Ah! _¡Muchas gracias! ¿Encontraste_ _todo en la lista?_ ” he replied smoothly.

Years of living in Southern California had Zuko switching to Spanish easily. She explained the items they didn’t have and any substitutions that had been made. He thanked her again and handed her an additional $10 tip on top of what they had included in the app. He piled the bags by the door and closed it softly, sliding the lock shut.

“Is she gone?” Sokka called from the bedroom.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, carrying two bags into the kitchen and setting them on the counter before going back for another load. “If you help me put away the cold stuff, we can get back to it quicker.”

Sokka walked out completely naked, cock pointing straight up. Zuko stared, arms going limp, bags forgotten, foot faltering in its step toward the kitchen. Sokka pretended nothing was amiss and started unloading the first round of bags into the refrigerator. Zuko had to shake his head to clear it again. Those damn faeries. He set the bags on the counter. The tattoos on Sokka’s back were exquisite and he couldn’t help running his hands and mouth from his shoulders to the top of his perky, bubble butt. He gave one cheek a light slap and Sokka moaned and pushed back into his hand.

“I thought I was ‘helping’ you, not doing all this myself.”

Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko’s lips and moved to empty the rest of the bags. But Zuko grabbed his neck and kissed him back hard. Pushed him against the counter and pressed his body flush against Sokka’s. His fingers clutched both ass cheeks and he rolled them in his hands, pulling them apart. Sokka gasped at the sudden chill air on his exposed asshole and rubbed his cock against the plush fabric of Zuko’s burgundy bathrobe. He was breathless by the time Zuko moved off him to finish with the groceries. Like nothing had happened. Like he didn’t just turn Sokka into a pile of goo.

Once the cold foods were put in the fridge and freezer, Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand and dragged him back into the bedroom. 

“Have I ever mentioned how hot it gets me when you speak other languages?” Sokka asks, kissing Zuko’s neck.

Zuko just hums because, yes, Sokka tells him often. So he does it whenever he’s given the opportunity. And Zuko finds it equally as endearing when Sokka attempts to speak to him in Japanese.

“ _Suki desu_ ,” Sokka whispers against Zuko’s lips. Zuko’s mouth opens under Sokka’s attention. He unbelts the robe and pushes it softly off Zuko’s shoulders.

“ _Aishiteru_ ,” Zuko amends. His love for Sokka goes way beyond _suki_. And he’s crushing their mouths together. Hard punishing kisses that become frantic. Like he's afraid Sokka will disappear under his hands. Sokka walks them back to the bed. He only breaks the kiss to turn in Zuko’s embrace. Pressing his ass against Zuko’s cock. And then he’s moving away. Slinking toward the bed, climbing on and laying face down again with his wrists together above his head.

“No tickling, this time,” he said seriously. His hips lift up and Zuko can see a glistening wetness around his asshole. _So that’s what he was up to._

Zuko landed another slap to Sokka’s ass, this one more punishing than playful and he gripped the red cheek hard, opening him up more. Two fingers pressed easily inside Sokka. He was already slick and ready for him, inside and out. Sokka moaned and pushed back against him, trying to take the digits deeper. He whined when Zuko removed his fingers and wiped the lube on his cock, not quite pressing in yet.

“Zuko, please,” Sokka begged.

Zuko obliged and gently pressed the head in. Sokka’s back arched and he pushed back, engulfing Zuko’s entire cock in one fluid movement. Zuko gasped at the sudden heat, the thick ring of muscles spasming around the intrusion. He hadn’t meant to go all in in one go, but Sokka had prepared himself and there was zero resistance. Hips to ass, Zuko was fully sheathed inside Sokka. He needed a moment to catch his breath, but Sokka was already squirming under him.

“Please, Zuko,” he begged again. “Fuck me.”

Not one to deny his lover, he drew his hips back and shifted forward slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. Sokka was practically crying.

“God damn it, Zuko! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fu-”

Zuko’s hand wrapped around his throat and his words were cut short. Sokka gulped against the tight fingers and moaned.

“I will fuck you exactly how I want to fuck you.”

Zuko slowly withdrew and slid back in. Inch by inch. Pulling out to just the tip and then pushing back in even slower. Sokka’s throat was working against his fingers, desperately trying to remain silent and failing.

“Please,” he choked out.

Zuko squeezed tighter in warning and leaned down to bite hard on Sokka’s shoulder. His hips snapped forward.

A strangled noise ripped from Sokka’s throat. Zuko could feel the vibrations all the way up his arm. He drew out again and slammed forward, fucking him with punishing force. Again and again and again and again until Sokka was a blubbering, gibbering mess under him.

Zuko was close too and his thrusts stuttered. He pushed deep inside Sokka, kissing his back. Sokka’s ass clamped down around Zuko’s cock and he was coming, jerking, spilling deep inside him. His vision blacked out for a second and he slumped against Sokka’s back. Kissing his bite marks.

He eased his softening cock out and flipped Sokka over, sinking to his knees. He sucked Sokka’s cock in his mouth and only bobbed his head a few times before Sokka’s hands were clenched in his hair and cum was coating Zuko’s mouth. Sokka immediately pulled Zuko off his cock by his hair, mouth hung open, cum dripping from his lip, eyes shuddered, looking like a fucking whore.

Sokka kissed him. Licked his own cum off Zuko’s lips and tongue. His fingers lovingly stroked across his cheek bone, just under his scar.

“ _Aishiteru_ ,” Sokka said, pulling Zuko up onto the bed. He kissed his scarred eyebrow, the tip of his nose, chin, throat. Planted kisses down his chest and pulled the throw blanket over them.

They laid cuddled together, getting their breathing under control. Sokka tucked Zuko up under his arm and continued stroking parts of his face. A gentle smile pulled at Zuko’s lips.

_“Coming down_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothin’ that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no no._

_‘Cause it’s too cold_

_For you here_

_And now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my bff Hazel for pullin' through with the Spanish translation and to Blee for not-quite beta-ing but giving me the thumbs up for this chapter. Sometimes all I need is someone I admire to say, "Yeah, this is hot." lol. Thank you both so much for your time and energy! <3


	2. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re awake,” he deflected. “Just in time, too. The sun just set and the stars are ready for us.”
> 
> He tilted Zuko’s chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. Zuko scooched up and kissed him back deeper. His tongue dipped into Sokka’s mouth. The kiss was lazy and sweet. Sokka’s fingers found their way into the hairs at the nape of Zuko’s neck. By the time Zuko was done with him, Sokka was breathless and aching. Zuko pushed off him and headed into the kitchen.
> 
> “What’s for dinner?” he called after him.
> 
> “I was thinking I’d eat your ass later,” Zuko deadpanned, head in the open fridge.
> 
> Sokka choked a bit on some saliva and popped off the couch.
> 
> “Well, I suppose I should go wash up, then.”
> 
> “Sounds good.”
> 
>  _Jesus!_ How is it possible to be so turned on by such a dry sap. It’s gotta be the voice. So dark and husky, even when it’s not rough from lack of use.
> 
> ***  
> Stargazing + Zuko wants to try role-playing and Sokka has NO chill. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags were updated since completion. New tags include: hair pulling, cross-dressing, and anal fingering.
> 
> Also, this is a self-indulgent excuse to share some of my favorite music. Playlist included at the end.
> 
> CW: marijuana and alcohol use, brief mention of prior hallucinogen use.

Sokka groaned as the tinkling bells of his calendar reminder woke him up. He pawed at the phone until it shut off and shifted under the heavy weight on his stomach. His back twinged from the position they must have fallen asleep in. Zuko’s head was on his chest, rising and falling softly with each of Sokka’s breaths, body slotted between Sokka’s legs. Black, silky hair was everywhere and it took Sokka a moment to figure out which side Zuko was facing. He brushed the hair off his face, ran his fingers down his hairline, swiped a thumb over his lips. They opened and Zuko sighed in his sleep.

The sun was starting to set out the western windows and the clouds were turning orange. He made to move out from under Zuko but he groaned in his sleep and clenched his hand in Sokka’s shirt. Trapped, Sokka did his best to get comfortable and sank back into the couch, running his fingers through Zuko’s long hair. The clouds shifted to pink, then purple and the red orb dipped towards the horizon. He’d set his alarm to go off so he could watch this. Just after sunset on the day of the Winter Solstice, Jupiter and Saturn will be so close together that they’ll look like one massive, bright star. Sokka has been tracking their trek across the sky for months now. Mars was out too, later in the night, and Venus just before dawn.

He brought the telescope Zuko got him for Christmas last year. He was hoping it would be clear enough to see some of Jupiter’s Galilean moons. He caught two once through his old binoculars, but his hands were so shaky it was nothing more than a glimpse. But now he had his fancy, collapsible telescope. That Zuko gave to him. He brushed his thumb over his lips again, wishing he could kiss them from this position.

He was so lucky to have him. He put up with so much of Sokka’s shenanigans. Just last weekend, Sokka had dragged Zuko out to Joshua Tree to try to catch the Geminid meteor shower. The desert winter was freezing and they spent most of the night huddled together, desperately trying to keep the fire going in Sokka’s metal fire pit. But the light display had been amazing. Over a hundred meteors an hour. And being wrapped up with his lover was just so- _hmmm._

They stayed up all night, going for hikes after the sun rose in the morning and sleeping through most of the day when it was the warmest. On their second night, Sokka cracked out his very special jar of “tea” and brewed up a magic drink. The lightly hallucinogenic potion made the meteor shower feel like he was witnessing an ego-shattering cosmic event, which he supposed he had been.

Zuko had opened up in a way Sokka hadn’t been expecting and he mentioned a fantasy of his that he had kept secret throughout their entire relationship. When Sokka prodded him to spill, he got all awkward and embarrassed. Sokka had been expecting something disturbing by the way he was acting, but when he finally divulged, Sokka laughed so hard Zuko hit him.

Role-playing. Like with costumes. So mundane. Barely even a kink. Vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. It was too cute.

Zuko’s face had been so red, but Sokka just kissed him and said he could work with that. They discussed scenarios and what exactly it was that Zuko wanted. And what he wanted was to be captive, helpless and ravaged, but by someone he trusted. Okay, maybe a chocolate-vanilla swirl with sprinkles.

So over the next week, Sokka had put together the costumes, and a plot, and planned to surprise Zuko with their play scene this weekend.

“What on earth is making you smile like that?”

Sokka jumped and tore his gaze away from the darkening sky and emerging stars. His face split into a genuine smile as he looked down at Zuko’s sleepy face gazing up at him.

“You’re awake,” he deflected. “Just in time, too. The sun just set and the stars are ready for us.”

He tilted Zuko’s chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. Zuko scooched up and kissed him back deeper. His tongue dipped into Sokka’s mouth. The kiss was lazy and sweet. Sokka’s fingers found their way into the hairs at the nape of Zuko’s neck. By the time Zuko was done with him, Sokka was breathless and aching. Zuko pushed off him and headed into the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?” he called after him.

“I was thinking I’d eat your ass later,” Zuko deadpanned, head in the open fridge.

Sokka choked a bit on some saliva and popped off the couch.

“Well, I suppose I should go wash up, then.”

“Sounds good.”

 _Jesus!_ How is it possible to be so turned on by such a dry sap. It’s gotta be the voice. So dark and husky, even when it’s not rough from lack of use. His cock twitched. _Easy, boy._

Sokka stepped in the steamy water and did a quick but thorough wash of his face, pits, bits, and feet. Music floated through the bathroom when he turned the taps off. He grabbed one of the green holiday towels with a wreath on it and dried himself off, wrapping it around his waist. He riffled through his luggage looking for the costumes they’ll be using later and set them on the stuffed chair in the corner. He tugged on a loose pair of green and red plaid pajama pants and flung the damp towel over one of the bed posts. Zuko hated when he did that, but they were on vacation. It wasn’t his towel, and it wasn’t their bed.

The smell of Zuko’s cooking wafted into the room and his mouth instantly started watering. Zuko made the most delicious food. Sokka’s stomach growled and he was glad Zuko wanted more to eat than just his ass.

Zuko was standing over the stove, stirring something in a deep pot. Sokka came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He buried his face in his tangled bed head and sighed.

“Smells good. I can’t wait.”

“Here, have a taste,” Zuko offered, holding the spoon up to his mouth. “Does it need any more spices?”

Sokka hummed around the mouthful of meat and sauce. No, it didn’t need any more spices, it was perfect. As usual. Sokka didn’t understand Zuko’s apparent insecurity around his cooking. Everything he made delighted Sokka’s taste buds.

“It’s perfect, babe,” he said. He pressed a kiss to Zuko’s scarred cheek and started washing the dishes until Zuko said it was done. He grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and scooped the rice out of the rice cooker. He held them out to Zuko and he ladled the Japanese-style curry on top.

Dinner was delicious and the conversation was comfortable and easy. But Sokka was distracted, going over his script and thinking of how he should bring up his plan. Zuko kept giving him _looks_ whenever he’d go off in a daze but he didn’t say anything about it.

Sokka was grateful he already set up the telescope in the sun room, pointing out of one of the ocean-side windows. He had time to spare to finish cleaning up. He scrubbed out the pot and put their dishes into the dishwasher, wiping down all the counters. He went out to the sun room and found Zuko cuddled up under a blanket on the loveseat. He was clutching a mug like it warmed his soul.

“What’cha got there?” Sokka asked.

“Spiked hot cider. I got one for you too.” He handed Sokka the mug sitting on the end table.

The mug was toasty and he blew over the top before taking a sip. “Hmmm.” Cinnamon, apple, clove and, “Rum!”

Sokka’s eyes lit up. _Rum_. How perfect. He carried it over to where his telescope was set up and took another swig before beginning his adjustments. He twisted knobs and took turns peering through the lens and squinting out the glass window into the indigo horizon. _It shouldn’t be this hard to find._

“I can see it with my eyes but can’t find it in the telescope!” he said, frustrated.

Zuko got up and turned the lamps and twinkling lights off. “Does that help?”

Sokka looked through the eyepiece again but it was black and the fuzzy dots just would not come into focus.

“Yes, but I think something’s wrong with the telescope. Everything’s fuzzy and this knob here just makes it worse.” He was whining.

Zuko took pity on him.

“Did you read the manual?”

Well, maybe not.

“No . . .” he trailed off, fiddling with the knob.

Zuko sighed, but it was in that affectionate way, like he had expected this to happen and still loved him for it.

“Okay, let me take a look.”

Sokka hovered, watching closely to the knobs Zuko was twiddling. He reached under the eye piece and turned a circular piece that was attached to the length of the scope. Sokka didn’t even know that moved!

“Got it,” Zuko said, perhaps a bit too smug.

Sokka looked through the eyepiece and, yes, the stars were clear! Now he just needed to find Saturn and Jupiter.

“Thank you, baby,” he said, shifting and turning the telescope by mere millimeters, searching for the double planets. Zuko kissed his shoulder and sat back on the couch, snuggling under his blanket and clutching his mug in front of his face.

“ _Look what’cha got._  
_I’m a mother-fuckin’ starboy._ ” 

Sokka sang along to the music playing from the living room. It took him a while to piece it together but when he did, he jerked his head away from the telescope and looked over at Zuko who was staring at him, a small, knowing smile pulling at his lips.

“Did you make a stargazing playlist for me?”

Zuko just looked at him for a moment. The heat in his eyes was shimmering.

“I got the idea after the meteor shower last weekend. I thought you’d like it.”

Sokka’s face split and he rushed over and launched himself at Zuko.

“Oof!”

Sokka crushed Zuko. Knocked the air out of him from the sound of it, but Zuko was clutching him. His arms wrapped around Sokka. He’d caught him. Zuko kissed his face. _Jesus_. He loved his boyfriend so much. Sokka squeezed Zuko tighter and kissed his lips.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asked Zuko, twirling a lock of his silky hair between his fingers. He pressed it to his lips in reverence.

“No,” Zuko joked. “I don’t think you have.”

Sokka pressed his forehead to Zuko’s. The flecks of layered browns in Zuko’s honeyed eyes were stunning. He loved everything about him.

“I love your eyes,” he started, whispering against Zuko’s lips. Only a hair’s breadth away. Electricity sparked between them. “I love your full, pouty lips.” Zuko pouted and Sokka sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “I love your nose. How it fits so nicely next to mine.” He nuzzled Zuko’s nose. “I love your face,” he breathed, kissing Zuko’s scarred eyebrow.

Zuko opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but Sokka wasn’t finished. He cut him off with a kiss.

“And! I _love_ your voice. God! _Zuko_ , your voice!”

He kissed him again and this time Zuko’s hand clamped around the back of his neck, locking him in. He kissed back hard, sucking Sokka’s bottom lip into his mouth, rolling their tongues together. _Fuck!_ He was getting so hard. That’s just Zuko’s effect on him. It’s never worn off and he prays it never will. He could devour Zuko forever, if he let him.

Zuko pulled away with a tiny gasp, brushed his thumb over Sokka’s cheek.

“Babe, you’re missing your planets. I’ll be here.” His hands were gentle when he pushed him up and off of him.

 _He_ always _does this to me!_

Sokka was lost in a fog. A blissed out heavenly realm and now he was supposed to go look for celestial bodies through a tube and some glass. _Fuck._ He dragged his hand roughly through his hair, tugging the strands to ground his brain back into his body. He did his best not to stagger back to the telescope. He needed a drink. This was gonna be a _long_ night. He threw back the rest of the drink, thanking his lucky stars it had cooled down enough to not scald the shit out of his throat. Sometimes he didn’t think things through. He snuck a glance at Zuko. He looked smug as a kitten who’d gotten into some cream.

 _God! This man has no idea what he’s in for tonight,_ Sokka thought with glee. He pressed his eye back onto the telescope and shifted just a tad to the right and BOOM! There it was. There _they_ were. So bright. Dotted around with moons. It was indescribable.

“Oh,” he gasped. “Wow.”

He was awestruck. Zuko rubbed a hand down his back, resting on his hip. He hadn’t even heard him get up.

“How is it?”

“It’s beautiful! Look.”

Sokka turned to look at Zuko and the adoration on his face stopped his heart. His face flushed and he looked away as Zuko stepped up to the telescope.

“Woah,” Zuko gasped.

“I wanna draw it. Hold on.”

Sokka ran off into the bedroom. He dug through his bag for his little sketchbook. There was a pen on the dresser and he snatched that up too, dashing back into the sun room.

“Want another drink?” Zuko asked, grabbing both of their mugs.

“Yes, please. Thanks, babe.” Sokka said, face pressed to the telescope.

His hand flew across the paper, drawing out a messy sketch of a bunch of spheres all around each other. It was shit. He looked back in the scope and down at his sketch. He sighed. It never looks like it does in his head. He crumpled the paper up, ripping it out of the notebook.

Zuko’s fingers circled his wrist. He set the mug on the end table and pulled the paper from his hands.

“It’s no good. I can’t get it right.”

Zuko laid the paper flat.

“I disagree. It’s just a sketch, not a Renaissance painting. The point is to capture its essence and you’ve done that. We have cameras to capture exact copies of stuff. This is _your_ interpretation. Your _creation_.” He looked at Sokka. “If you don’t want it, can I keep it?”

Sokka looked at it again, trying to see it through different eyes. He sighed.

“Keep it. I’m gonna try again.”

He watched Zuko fold it up and put it in the pocket of his jeans. He handed Sokka the warm mug and wrapped himself in the blanket again, tucking his feet under him in the small chair next to the window. Sokka took a sip and found this drink stronger than the last.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he joked.

“Perhaps,” Zuko replied. He looked like he was up to something too. They both eyed each other but neither said anything. Sokka went back to his sketching. Another star-themed song came on and he smiled to no one.

He jumped when Zuko was suddenly behind him, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. His nails scratched lightly down his back and Zuko dipped his fingers into the tops of his pants. His fingers traced lines of electricity over his skin. He pushed backward against him. Zuko kissed his neck. Whispered in his ear.

“I think I’m ready for dessert.” His tongue licked a stripe up the side of Sokka’s throat. “Watching you bent over, wiggling that ass. It made me hungry again.” He snaked a hand down the back of his pants and caressed Sokka’s ass cheek.

Sokka turned to face him. Zuko’s eyes were definitely hungry. Absolutely _starving_ with desire. His cock twitched again. Zuko spun him around and wrapped his arms around Sokka’s chest. His fingers found his nipple and mouth latched onto his throat. A hard cock pressed against his ass. Zuko pushed up against him and Sokka put out his hands to catch himself before flying headfirst through the window. The inky black sky was dotted with twinkling stars. Mars burned orange overhead. He could hear the waves crash against the rocky shore through the double panned glass. Every sense heightened.

Zuko’s fingers dipped back into the tops of his pants and he slid them off his hips. They landed in a pool around his ankles. Every spot Zuko kissed down his back sparked a wildfire in him. He bit into the flesh of his ass, spread him open with sharp fingers. There was a puff of warm air against his hole and when Zuko’s tongue pressed against his core, he thought he might pass out. He pressed his face against the cold window, shocking his system with the contrasting sensations.

He was being utterly devoured by Zuko. His cock was so hard, and beads of precum were pooling up, dribbling down the shaft. Sokka shifted to take himself in hand, but Zuko slapped his wrist away. He grasped Sokka’s cock and stroked him in time with his mouth. Zuko’s tongue lapped over his ass, pushing through the ring of muscles. Teeth scraped over his skin and between the sucking and jerking, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. He reached back and fisted his hand in Zuko’s hair, shoved his face deep between his ass cheeks, knees buckling. Zuko got the hint and didn’t let up. He twisted and pulled at Sokka’s cock and Zuko’s name tumbled from his lips as he came hard, coating Zuko’s fingers.

Zuko backed off and Sokka sank to his knees, turning, pulling Zuko’s wrist up to his mouth. He sucked his own cum off Zuko’s fingers. Zuko moaned, eyes glazed.

“I have a surprise for you,” Sokka said, licking Zuko’s palm and sucking another finger into his mouth. Now was as good as time as any. His tongue swirled around the digit. “Remember last weekend? When you told me about your fantasy?”

Zuko’s fingers were still in Sokka’s mouth so he only nodded mutely, but a blush bloomed beautifully across his cheeks.

“Well I got us the outfits and brought them with us here. Would you like to play out a scene?” Sokka asked innocently enough, doing his best to keep the mischievous glint out of his eyes.

Oh, he had certainly put a lot of effort and energy into coming up with this. He just hoped Zuko would have a sense of humor about it. He thought he knew Zuko well but was on the fence about what his reaction would be. Zuko seemed oblivious to his scheme.

“Yeah. Of course. I just, didn’t expect you to do all this so quickly. It’s just a fantasy . . .” Zuko trailed off, insecure. Sokka kissed him. _God, Sokka, don’t fuck this up. He’ll never tell you a secret again if this goes badly._

“Okay. Good.” He stood up and pulled Zuko up with him. His arms wrapped around his waist and he tugged him up against his body. “Did you pick a safeword?”

“No, not yet.” He shook his head, “I really didn’t expect you to be so onboard with all of this.” Zuko’s face looked unsure. Sokka cupped his jaw between his hands. He kissed his lips.

“That’s okay. Just use ‘red’ until you find one you won’t forget, or one that won’t interfere with our scenes.”

“What roles are we playing?

“A pirate and his captive wench!” Sokka declared, pulling Zuko dramatically into his chest. He put one foot on the chair and held an arm up like he had grabbed hold of a dangling rope. Or was brandishing a sword above his head. He looked down at Zuko. He had a demure look on his face.

“That expression is perfect. I already want to ravage you.” He slapped Zuko’s ass. “Now go clean up and I’ll lay your costume on the bed.”

Zuko started to walk away, but Sokka grabbed his wrist.

“Zuko, if I do _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable or hurts more than you want, remember ‘red’,” he said seriously.

“Red,” Zuko repeated, nodding. Sokka lightly squeezed his wrist and let him go.

He went into the kitchen to look for the bottle of rum. It was time to get into his pirate persona. He took two gulps straight from the bottle. And then choked. Rum threatened to come out of his nose. He threw his head back and swallowed it all. For a sweeter spirit, the liquor still packed a punch. His stomach warmed. He supposed Zuko was in the shower by now and went into the bedroom to lay out Zuko’s outfit. He spread it across the bed, laying the pieces over each other so Zuko would know what went where. He grabbed his costume and went into the spare bedroom to change. On his way, he picked up Zuko’s phone to change the playlist. He copied the link for his stargazing playlist Zuko made and texted it to himself, a silly smile on his face. High-tempo tribal beats started bumping out of the portable speaker.

He pulled the leather pants on and was glad Zuko had gotten him off earlier. There was no way the pants would zip over a raging hard on. He pulled on the flowy button up tunic and left it open, tucking only a corner into the pants. He tied a number of scarves around his hips, wrists, and draped a few around his neck. Head flipped over, he wrapped his hair into a tight bun on top of his head and pulled the wig over it. Long, fake dreadlocks of the Jack Sparrow wig brushed his shoulders and he looked in the mirror.

 _Perfect! One last touch._ He grabbed the extra eyeliner he’d stolen from Zuko’s toiletry bag and bent over the dresser, face inches from the mirror. It took him a moment to get everything right and he definitely poked himself in the eye more than once. _Done._ Sokka tossed the eyeliner onto the bed with the rest of his clothes. Or really just the PJ pants.

“Sokka!” Zuko called from the master bedroom. Sokka’s face split in two. So, he’d found the outfit.

“Yes?” he called sweetly, heading to the room.

“What the fuck is this?”

Zuko didn’t sound angry. He sounded exasperated.

“That’s for _me_ , babe. Please just put it on!” he begged through the door jam. “I promise you’ll look so hot. Please? For me?”

He could hear the weary sigh through the closed door.

“Fine! But only because I love you.”

“Thank you, baby! I’ll be in the sun room when you’re ready.”

He actually skipped to the kitchen, snatched up the bottle of rum and went into the glassed in room. With all the lights turned out, there was no glare blocking out the starry sky. Jupiter and Saturn had gone down by now and Mars hung bright above, but Sokka moved the telescope looking at some of the other star clusters in the sky. He took another couple swigs from the bottle and set it on the table next to the telescope.

The Arabian-Egyptian beats had his hips moving and the coins on one of his hip scarves tinkled every time he snapped his hip to the side. Zuko found him like that, hips swaying, coins clinking, bottle of rum to his lips.

Zuko was stunning. The layered skirts nearly touched the floor and he was nervously twirling the strings of the corset around his fingers. He had put eyeliner on too and his lips looked a tad darker than usual. The natural blush on his face was the icing on the cake.

Sokka almost forgot to get in character.

“Aye! Who’re you? How’d ya git on this here ship?” he bellowed, waving the bottle of rum in Zuko’s face and taking a threatening step towards him.

Zuko looked shocked for a moment and then jumped into character too.

“I- I don’t know,” he said quietly. “I just woke up and here I was.”

“Aye! Speak up lass, ‘fore I cleave ya to the brisket!”

Sokka had to bite back a laugh at the look of confusion on Zuko’s face, but he just rolled with it.

“Please, sir. I don’t know what’s going on. I was asleep on my father’s ship and I woke up here.” He put on a pouty face. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Aye, lass! We captured a ship. But I didn’t know we had brought aboard such fine booty.”

Sokka took another swig of rum and grabbed Zuko’s jaw roughly, turning his face to and fro, appraising his features.

“I like the hang o’ yer jib. You’ll do, wench.” He grabbed Zuko by the ass and yanked him up against his chest.

“Please, sir. I just want to go home.” Zuko tried to push out of his arms, but Sokka held fast.

“Aye. I don’t think so, lass. See out here, we don’t get much booty as pretty as you. You think I’m just gonna let you go?” He barked out a sharp laugh and drank more rum.

 _Shit. Okay, maybe ease off the rum._ It was starting to go to Sokka’s head and he needed to be in charge, not a sloppy, drunk pirate. He set the rum on the table and Zuko wriggled out of his grasp. He gathered up the skirts and took off into the house.

“Yo! Ho! Ho!” Sokka laughed, dashing out after him. He caught up quickly and grabbed Zuko by the waist. He spun him around and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Zuko yelped. It sounded real and he froze. But Zuko played along and squirmed, begging to be let go. Sokka threw him on the bed and Zuko bounced, turning to face him with a look of shock.

“I- I will not be handled so roughly,” he stuttered, clutching at the fake pearls around his neck.

“Ha!” Sokka laughed. “Who do ya think ya _argh_? Some princess? Well, not anymore. You’re mine now!” He stalked over to the bed, climbing on top. Zuko moved away and huddled against the headboard.

“Would ya rather walk the plank, then?”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hair and pulled his face to his. Zuko’s eyes were bright and glistening. _Fuck!_ Sokka’s pants were unforgiving and his growing erection was getting uncomfortable.

“No, no! Please, no. Anything but that. I beg of you, sir. Please.” Zuko’s begging was so sexy. Sokka couldn’t get enough of it.

“Aye, ' _anythin’_ ya say? I like the sound of that, lass.”

He let go of Zuko’s hair and Zuko bolted. Jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. By the time Sokka caught up to him, he was in the sun room pretending to open a window to climb out of.

“Aye, don’t think so, wench! Yer goin’ overboard!”

“No, no! Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Zuko sank to his knees. 

Sokka pulled a scarf off his neck.

“It’s too late for that now,” Sokka said threateningly. He grabbed his upper arm with bruising force and jerked him to his feet. He tied the scarf around Zuko’s wrists behind his back. He took another scarf from his neck and shoved it between Zuko’s lips, knotting it at the back of his head. He put Zuko over his shoulder again and carried him back into the bedroom. Zuko didn’t struggle this time.

He threw him back on the bed again and Zuko’s skirts hitched up. He wasn’t wearing anything under them. Sokka grabbed a handful of his pale ass.

“Then again, such good booty shouldn’t go to waste. Maybe I should let the mates have ya first.”

Zuko’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, begging silently. He looked like he wanted to say something, mouth working against the sheer fabric. Sokka yanked the gag down.

“Please, no,” he gasped. “I- I’ll pleasure you. P-please don’t give me to those barbarians.”

Sokka barked out a laugh.

“Aye, barbarians indeed. Am I not one of those ‘barbarians’ too?”

“No,” Zuko said. That demure look was back on his face. “You’re so strong and handsome,” he finished breathlessly.

“Fuck,” Sokka whispered, breaking character for the first time. _God damn!_ Does Zuko know what he’s doing to him? He shook his head lightly and got back into his persona.

“Argh,” he said, voice husky. “Shiver me timbers.”

He climbed up on the bed and Zuko scooted back against the headboard, sitting awkwardly with his hands tied behind his back. Sokka straddled his legs and untied his wrists. He moved one arm up and tied the scarf around the post of the bed. Zuko was still as stone beneath him, looking up at him with something burning in his eyes. Sokka took another scarf from around his neck and tied it around his wrist, pulling it toward the other bedpost. Zuko tugged lightly against them but he was secured and the fabric had no give.

“Sorry, lass. Not takin’ no chances this time.” He knelt up, his groin hovering in front of Zuko’s face. “You think you can pleasure me, do ya?”

Sokka rubbed his leather pants against Zuko’s face. His cock was straining against the tight material. Zuko’s mouth opened and he moved his lips over Sokka’s covered cock. Sokka groaned. He pulled his hips back and unfastened the pants. He slid the zipper down slowly, careful not to catch any hairs or skin. His cock popped out, finally free and swelled up to full hardness. Zuko stared, mouth hanging open. _God! Fuck! Jesus! Fuck!_ Sokka’s brain short-circuited. Zuko leaned forward as much as he could and licked his cock.

“Yo! Ho! Ho! The wench’s got tricks,” he bellowed.

Zuko jumped at the volume of his voice and looked up at Sokka. Then looked again, eyes squinting. His face was confused, like he was trying to figure something out. Like this was the first time he had looked directly at Sokka’s face.

“Are you-” Zuko broke character. “Are you wearing my eyeliner as a mustache?” he accused.

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout. Grew this me-self,” Sokka declared. He grabbed Zuko’s hair again and shoved his face into his groin. “Now, get her mouth to work, wench, ‘fore I call the mates in to git ya.”

Zuko sighed, exasperated, but opened his mouth and sucked Sokka’s cock in. Sokka moaned and flexed his hips, pushing deeper into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko took him easily and he clenched his hair tight, tugging on the strands as he pulled his cock out. Zuko’s mouth stayed open and he looked up at Sokka, eyes glazed over. _Use me_ , they said. Sokka pushed back in, all the way to Zuko’s throat and pulled back out. Zuko licked his lips and moved forward again. But Sokka held his hair tight and brushed his cock over Zuko’s wet lips, smearing them with precum.

“A greedy lass, I see,” he said, pushing his cock back into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko hummed and Sokka’s eyes rolled back into his head. He pulled out and thrust back in, “Heave!” he hollered. “Ho!” he called, pulling out.

Zuko coughed, trying not to laugh with a mouth full of cock. His eyes started watering and he looked up at Sokka with a wild expression. He had no idea what was going on in Zuko’s head, but he didn’t let up.

“Heave! - Ho!” he called as he thrust in and out of Zuko’s mouth over and over again. 

Zuko was choking back tears. Sokka pulled his cock out of his mouth and Zuko sputtered and choked. He glared up at Sokka and looked like he was going to make a snide comment. Sokka reached down and pulled out a piece of paper he’d planted in a small pocket of Zuko’s skirt.

“Aye!” he yelled. Zuko snapped his jaw closed looking at the paper in confusion. “What we got here, lass? Some paper money?!” he demanded.

He unfolded the note and pretended to read the gibberish he’d scrawled on it days ago. It was brown from the tea he’d soaked it in.

“Treasure!? You’ve been hiding a treasure map this whole time?” he demanded. Zuko just looked confused but stayed in character.

“I don’t know! Sir, you’ve got to believe me, I’ve never seen that before,” Zuko begged.

“Really, now? ‘Cause this says it’s on you! What’ve ya got? Gold? Where are you hiding it, you wench!?”

Sokka pretended to be angry and ripped open Zuko’s blouse. Buttons flew everywhere. Zuko gasped. His nipples poked out over the black corset. Sokka pinched one between his fingers.

“Where is it?” he breathed into Zuko’s face.

Zuko’s eyes fell shut and he tilted his head back.

“I don’t know,” he said breathlessly, “You’ll have to look for it.”

“I’ll find that booty, if it’s the last thing I do!” he growled.

He grabbed Zuko’s skirts and flung them up. Zuko’s cock was hard and there was a wet spot on the inside of the skirt. Zuko struggled against the scarves trying to move the fabric of the burgundy skirt off his face but was unsuccessful. Sokka took pity on him and pulled it down.

“Please,” he begged, “I don’t have any gold! I don’t know where that came from!”

“That’s enough outta ya!” Sokka stuffed the scarf back into Zuko’s mouth and re-tied it behind his head.

“Now, what we got here?” he said, tugging on Zuko’s cock. His hips flexed, thrusting into Sokka’s hands. He bent down and licked it. Sucked just the tip into his mouth, tonguing at the sensitive skin just under the head. Licked around the fat ridge and swallowed his cock whole, nose brushing against Zuko’s black pubes.

He pulled off with a loud, unnecessary slurping noise and sucked one of Zuko’s balls into his mouth, before letting it fall out. He sucked the skin and worried it very gently between his teeth. Zuko’s legs fell open as he made his way lower. He pressed his tongue flat to his perineum, pushing hard against Zuko’s prostate from the outside. Zuko moaned. His arms jerked against the scarves, hands opening and closing tightly in frustration. Sokka licked and sucked Zuko’s balls back into his mouth.

“Aye,” he called between Zuko’s thighs, “What’cha got ‘ere?” He grabbed his sack and tugged it lightly, but Zuko yelped and his eyes flew open. “Ya got some gold in this coin purse?!” he demanded.

Zuko rolled his eyes before shaking his head furiously, _no_.

Sokka rolled them gently in his hands.

“Ya sure? Don’t lie to me! It feels like there’s som’-at in ‘ere!”

Zuko shook his head again, trying to talk through the gag, “Mph. ‘Rom-s.” His eyes were wide.

Sokka pushed his thighs back and Zuko rolled his hips out, opening up under his gaze.

Shock pulsed through his body. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it earlier. A thick, rhinestone covered ring was curved up the crack of his ass. A butt plug. _Oh god._ He loved this man. This was _not_ part of the costume he’d laid out.

“Ayyye,” he drawled, a smirk spreading across his face. “Rubies and emeralds, aye? I thought you wasn’t a princess!”

Zuko panicked, squirming and pulling against all the restraints. Sokka pulled the scarf out of his mouth.

“Out with it, damn ya!” he demanded.

“Please,” Zuko begged, “I’m so sorry. I lied. I am a princess. But this is all I have left of my family. Please! You can’t take it!”

“Yo! Ho! Ho!” Sokka chuckled. He pressed Zuko’s knees into his chest and got in his face. “I’m gonna take your family jewels and I’m gonna dig out the rest of yer hole until I find ALL the treasure!”

Zuko bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. His expression was pained. Sokka hooked his finger in the ring and started to pull it gently. Zuko’s eyes flew open and he melted Sokka with the fire that was burning from inside. His eyelids fluttered shut again as the butt plug slid fully out. Sokka wiped the lube from the plug on his finger, ran it through the drip leaking out of his asshole and pushed inside the loosened ring of muscles. A second finger eased inside and he brushed them over his prostate. 

Zuko moaned from behind his gag and Sokka pressed harder. “What’s this ‘ere? Some gold?”

Zuko nodded. _Yes._

Sokka’s face lit up. “Argh! Yes! You’ve got some gold buried deep in here, do ya?!”

Zuko nodded again, eyes begging. He moaned again, clenching around Sokka’s fingers.

“Aye, then.” He sat up and grabbed the lube off the dresser, squirting a good dollop in his hand. He covered his cock and wiped the rest up Zuko’s ass, over his balls, and down his cock. He held tight at the base as he eased his own cock into Zuko.

“Argh,” he groaned when he was fully sheathed. The heat and pressure nearly knocked him out of character and he pulled out and slid forward with a bit more force. He pulled back out and aimed his cock up, grazing Zuko’s prostate as he thrust back in. Zuko threw his head back and Sokka attacked his neck, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Slowly he gained momentum, thrusting harder and harder each time he pounded into him. Zuko’s legs wrapped around his back, heels digging in, driving him in harder and harder. 

Zuko made an attempt at a wail and locked his ankles behind Sokka’s ass, securing him deep inside. His hips lifted and cum shot out of his cock, coating the skirts and dribbling down the shaft. His ass rippled around Sokka’s cock.

“Fuck! Zuko!” he grunted, pounding into him again when Zuko’s ankles dropped off his ass. He was so close. Only a few more strokes. Zuko clenched down, milking the orgasm out of him. He barely remembered to bellow his last line.

“Thar she blows!”

Zuko snapped. He started laughing so hard Sokka’s cock got trapped in his ass. The pulsing laughter prolonged his orgasm and his arms gave out, falling face first onto Zuko’s chest, heaving with his own laughter. The bed shook. Zuko was howling, pulling on the restraints.

“Sokka,” he said after he caught his breath. “What _the fuck_ was that?”

“I love you, too,” Sokka said back.

Zuko just laughed and kissed the only part of his head he could reach.

“You can untie me now,” he reminded.

“Sorry!” Sokka pushed off him and kissed his lips. Zuko kissed back, straining against the bonds. “Just hold on, mister.”

He reached for Zuko’s wrist and did a double take. “Wait, what happened to the gag?”

Zuko smirked. “You didn’t tie it very tight. I was pretty much just biting down on it.”

Sokka chuckled and pulled apart the knotted scarves at each of Zuko’s wrists. “And where did you get that butt plug? I didn’t know you had that!”

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and tugged him into his chest. “Maybe when you’re planning something secret, Toph isn’t the best person to tell. She sent me that in the mail with a note that just said, ‘ _You’ll know when to use this. Sokka owes me $35 for shipping. Merry Christmas._ ’ What the fuck, Sokka?! Do you tell _all_ of our friends about our sex life?”

“Not Katara and Aang!” he said quickly, but looked away and failed to mention the other people he usually was open with. Which was most of them. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was actually Suki’s idea, but Toph was the only one with the balls to actually mail Zuko a butt plug. _Damn you, Toph! Well, actually,_ thank you _, Toph._ He’d have to send her a special gift after the new year with the money he apparently owed her. But definitely needs to remember she can’t keep a secret. For next time.

_Next time?_

“Was that okay?” Sokka asked, drawing circles across the sparse patch of Zuko’s chest hair.

Zuko clutched him tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“It was really over the top, Sokka,” he said honestly, tilting Sokka’s chin up so he could look in his eyes, “but I had fun. You definitely know how to have a good time. I wonder if I ever laughed this much before I met you.” He pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Was there anything you didn’t like?” Sokka asked, warmed by the compliment Zuko just gave him.

Zuko was silent for a moment, but his fingers were stroking over Sokka’s ribs absently.

He huffed. “This goddamned corset,” he growled. “But I like the skirts. They’re so breezy. It was fun to run around in it. And when did you start working out? I didn’t know you could throw me around like that,” he leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I liked it.”

Sokka grinned. He’d always been stronger than he looked. But so was Zuko. He knew Zuko could throw him around too.

“Is there anything else?”

Zuko paused.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Would you want to do something like this again?"

Zuko’s hand found its way into his hair. Well, his wig. Zuko yanked it off and threw it across the room.

“You are _so_ fucking ridiculous!”

He sat up and started tugging at the strings of the corset. Sokka sat up and helped him out of it. He tossed it into the corner with his wig and Zuko laid back down, reaching for Sokka.

“Yes,” he continued, “I almost just want to see what else you could possibly do. Part of me is terrified of what you’ll come up with when you have more than a week to prep, though. If I’m being honest.”

“Okay, so not a regular thing, but maybe as a special treat?” he snickered and nuzzled his face into Zuko’s neck. “I had fun,” he said.

“I bet you did,” Zuko replied, slapping his ass. “Where did you get these pants?” he asked, petting him through the leather.

“I’ve had them. For a while now. I just keep them in my costume box. I can’t remember where I got them from,” he laughed.

“I like them,” Zuko hummed.

“I bet you do,” Sokka mimicked.

Zuko laughed.

“What about you? Was there anything you didn’t like?” Zuko asked.

Sokka laughed hard. “Oh god, no! I loved all of that. You have no idea. I was worried I’d hurt you or something. I didn’t, did I?”

Zuko shrugged. “I’ll be bruised up, but you didn’t hurt me. I liked it. I like when you mark me up.”

He pulled Sokka tight and kissed him again. Deeply. Like he was trying to communicate something to him through his kiss.

“Thank you, Sokka” he breathed against Sokka’s lips.

“You’re welcome, Zuko. It was my pleasure, truly.” He pressed his lips to Zuko’s. 

His chest swelled and something made its way up his throat. His skin rippled and shivered and he gathered up all his love and gratitude and pressed it through Zuko’s lips, deep, down into his bones. He _loved_ Zuko. And somehow the Universe had blessed him and Zuko loved him back. He could feel his energy pressing the same feelings back into his own lips. Their tongues danced together and their hands clutched at each other. There was so much heat but such a laziness. It was like being submerged in a hot spring.

Sokka hummed against Zuko’s lips and pulled back gently. For once, Zuko looked how Sokka usually felt. Dazed. Lost. Slammed back into his body after being in an alternate dimension. He smiled at how the tables had turned. He brushed the hair off Zuko’s forehead.

“What would you say to a salt bath?”

Zuko just moaned and closed his eyes in bliss. Sokka kissed his lips again. Zuko’s fingers brushed down his face, feather-light over his lips. Sokka grabbed his wrist and pressed a kiss to his finger and then the next one. One after another, then his palm. Kissed his wrist, made his way up his arm, over his throat and peppered kisses all over his face.

Zuko snorted and pushed his face away. “Okay, okay. Get the bath ready.” He was giggling and giddy.

Sokka was so grateful that he hadn’t ruined tonight. He crawled off the bed and padded into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water tap and closed the drain when the water was hot enough. There were a few glass jars with Epsom salts and bubbles. Essential oils were on a small shelf and he grabbed the peppermint. It would help with any sore muscles, plus, holiday scented. He scooped the salt in and added a few drops of oil, sloshing the water so neither of them were digging minty salt out of their asses later.

He let the bath fill and went back to the bedroom, pulling his clothes off. He had to sit on the bed to get the pants off. It was a sweaty mess and was why it had been at least 3 years since he’d last worn them. Washing them was a bitch too. He threw them over the chair. Zuko’s skirts and what was left of the torn blouse was in a heap on the chair too.

On the way back to the bathroom, he picked up Zuko’s phone and put his stargazing playlist back on. The tub was only half-full. He lit the green wintry candles on the sinks. Zuko came in with a tray overflowing with fruit and cheese. The crystal glasses had cut up strawberries in the bottom, clear bubbles fizzing up around them. He snatched a piece of cheese and popped it in his mouth.

“Mmm, excellent idea, babe. What’s the drink? It looks good.”

Zuko set the tray down on the small stand by the tub and picked up a glass handing it to Sokka.

“It’s just strawberry seltzer water.”

Sokka took a sip and it was exactly as refreshing as it had looked. With very tasty strawberries. Juicy. Zuko picked a few blueberries and pressed them to Sokka’s lips.

“Hmm. Thank you.”

Zuko hung his bathrobe on the hook and turned the lights off. The flickering candles threw shadows all over the room. Sokka turned the tap off, stepping into the hot water and sitting back, reaching to help Zuko step in. He sat facing Sokka, back to the wide windows. Venus hung low in the sky. Dawn was approaching.

Zuko handed him the glass of sparkling water and bit into a cheese square.

“So if Toph sent you a butt plug, was any of this a surprise?” Sokka asked.

Zuko stretched his legs out, feet brushing over Sokka’s hips. He laid back and sucked on a grape.

“Are you kidding?” he asked, “How would anyone expect what you did tonight?”

Sokka laughed at that.

“My ‘coin purse’. Really? ‘Thar she bows’?! Sokka!” Zuko nudged him with his foot. “Good god. You are absolutely ridiculous.”

His ankles suddenly hooked together behind Sokka’s back and he was being dragged forward into Zuko’s chest. Water sloshed everywhere. Zuko held him tight. “You’re mad. Insane! And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

He kissed him, wrapping his legs and arms tighter around him. Sokka kissed him back for an eternity.

Zuko pulled away slowly and leaned over the side, reaching for the tray. He turned back with a joint in his mouth and a lighter in hand.

They spent the rest of the wee-hours of the morning smoking, discussing their scene more and talking about _maybe_ , one day, possibly, _some_ day doing this again. And what else either of them would like to try if that day ever were to come. Sokka hoped it would.

By the time the mellow pastels of the sunrise touched the sky, they'd just sparked up their second joint. The tub had been drained and refilled with hotter water. The cheese was gone and a few abandoned grapes and blueberries rolled around the tray. Sokka turned Zuko and held him to his chest so they could watch the sunrise together. He pressed kisses to Zuko’s throat when he hit the joint, and traced spirals over Zuko’s stomach with his fingers as he sucked the flowery herb into his lungs.

“I love you,” he whispered into the back of Zuko’s ear, clutching him tighter.

Zuko turned and captured his lips with his, fingers scratching into the shaved hair at the back of his head.

“I love you more,” he sighed.

Zuko put out the joint, curling into Sokka’s chest. He wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head and started braiding small strands of Zuko’s hair together.

The sun rose in the distant horizon, shooting out orange rays over puffy pink clouds, flooding the bathroom with bright light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role playing scene was inspired by [this](https://dickpuncher420.tumblr.com/post/637002377497575424/dragons-and-gays-im-fucking-wheezing-how-am-i) post that has been making its rounds on Tumblr.  
> I also need to thank my motherfucking ride-or-die, Carolyn, for helping me come up with a good portion of the hilarious things Sokka comes up with in the role playing scene. Thank you for putting up with my shit from 3-7 am, every fucking morning, for like a week. I am a monster. I fucking love you! With your help, this shit just wrote itself. All I had to do was move my hand across some paper. You are a muse among muses.
> 
> **Please let me know if I need to update the tags to crack!fic, bc that scene was just too much. If y'all enjoyed that even half as much as I did writing it, then I have succeeded.***
> 
> Extended Playlist:  
> *You - Brika  
> *Astronaut (Something About Your Love) - Mansionair  
> *Stars Align - Lindsey Stirling  
> *Starboy (Kygo Remix) - The Weeknd and Daft Punk  
> *Stellar - Incubus  
> *Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine  
> *My Moon My Man - Feist  
> *Zeina - Petrol Bomb Samosa  
> *Beauty Beats - Beats Antique  
> *Road to Ryhad - The Spy From Cairo  
> *Egyptic - Beats Antique  
> *Latif - The Spy From Cairo  
> *Dope Crunk - Beats Antique  
> *Zebda - The Spy From Cairo  
> *Bodhi Tree Dub (Amani’s Pyramid Lake Remix) - Desert Dwellers  
> *Wandering Star - Portishead  
> *The xx - Stars  
> *Just Like The Moon - Brett Dennen  
> *Bowl For Two - The Expendables
> 
> Part 2 will be coming out after Christmas, so please do not worry yourself with any updates until then. This year has been extra stressful for all of us and this is NOT a normal holiday season. Please be gentle and forgiving with yourselves and with your family and friends who are also super stressed out. Love each other as much as you possibly can and be kind to each other.  
> Happy Holidays!  
> Sending you all so much love!  
> AdrianBlack


End file.
